


The Wednesday Incident

by JuniorWoofles



Series: the sky opened up and down poured the pain - 4.22 Codas [5]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Jake's Release Day, Kind of a future fic?, Post-Season/Series 04, Reunions, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: It's a Wednesday when the world becomes right again. It's a Wednesday that Jake comes home





	The Wednesday Incident

It's a Friday when Amy’s life falls apart, and not for the first time. It's a Friday when the floor beneath her feet gave out and she would have crashed down in shock if it weren't for the chair she was rooted to. It's a Friday when Jake is taken away to pay for the crime of trying to do his job right. It's a Friday when it's over.

It's a Wednesday, many, many days later when the thunder cloud above her head dissipates for good. It's a Wednesday, weeks later, when she hears the news that makes a permanent smile form on her face. It's a Wednesday and it's been far too long but Jake is coming home.

It's a Wednesday and she's in Jake's hoody. She never wore it Before but now she wears it often, to have some connection back to Jake.

It's a Wednesday and she's not dressed like Amy. She's in the hoody and loose fitting pants and her hair is curling round her shoulders. She's not at work.

She's here, at the prison where they put Jake and she's waiting. She's waiting patiently because she's still scared this is a dream and tomorrow Jake will still be in here and he won't be home. She's fidgeting with the sleeves of the hoody. It's slightly too long for her and the sleeves come down past her hands. Usually she rolls it up a little. But she doesn't want to roll it up today. If she rolls up her sleeves she'll be more tempted to look at her watch and looking at her watch, at the seconds tick tick tick past one by one, won't make Jake appear faster.

She's already restraining from looking at the clock on the wall by looking at her nails. She can feel the guards staring at her, those they know who she is and what she's doing. She's ignoring them too. Playing with the cuffs of the sleeves keeps her a little busy;  a little distracted.

It's odd not being at work, she thinks. If it wasn't Today, if it was just Wednesday, she would be. As it is she's lucky there's not a whole welcoming party here. They couldn't all take the day off work. It was bad enough that both herself and Terry were.

As much as they all loved Jake and Rosa they still had to work. It would keep them busy so they weren't thinking about it constantly.

Belatedly Amy  wonders if she should have taken something to do. Then she remembers she wouldn't have been able to concentrate on anything. Not right now. Not when all of her concentration is on Jake and knowing that any minute now he'll be coming through those doors. How could she concentrate when she's getting Jake back?

It's a Wednesday and Amy Santiago is in a prison. She's standing, picking at a stray thread, determinedly not looking at the clock, waiting for a prisoner release.

He was innocent but they're both cops and she knows why the guards are staring. She wants to yell at them or ask them how they'd feel if the love of their life was committed for a crime they didn't do and put into a prison full of people they had helped put in there.

She would but she's ignoring them, going over case details of a robbery in her head to help the time pass. She'd laugh at the irony but it's not funny in the slightest.

It's Wednesday, she doesn't remember the date, and she's fidgeting. She wants to calm down, to act normal but how can she when the beating of her heart can surely be heard by the guards still staring at her and the situation she's in is so far from her normal that she's not sure how to act.

This isn't something she thought she'd have to do, even though she's spent the past few months drafting what to say to Jake. She never wrote anything down. Nothing seemed to be the right words.

In truth she's terrified of seeing him.

Rationally she knows it's still her Jake, will always be her Jake, regardless of what has happened to him on the inside.

Still, she's worried. Last time she was apart from Jake for any length of time they couldn't figure out how to get back into their groove. The were weird and cautious and that's not them. They're not weird around each other and they were never cautious with each other, not after their first date. What if they've lost it again? What if the time apart was too much, too drastic, too long and they've forgotten how to be together? What if they're all elbows and knees and accidental forehead kisses until they figure out how to be Jake And Amy again. What if they can’t?

That thought has kept Amy awake far more times than she'd like to admit. It's high up on the list of worries, along with Jake getting seriously injured.

She's chewing up on her lip by now. Idly she presses her glasses up her nose. It's the first day she's forgotten to put in her contacts in months but the thought of Jake made her run out of the house only half awake. The half that was awake was just screaming to her to _get to Jake_ as soon as she could.

It's as soon as she could and she doesn't know how early she is. They let her in so she can't be too early; unless they wanted to make her suffer for a bit too. She doesn't know why they would: technically they're on the same side.

But she's not thinking about that.

She's thinking about her Jake. Her wonderful, crazy Jake who's going to come through those doors any minute now. Her brave, ridiculous Jake who she's missed so much it's like he literally took her heart with him when he left. Her amazing, careless, loving, incredible Jake, who is walking through the doors.

The doors swing open with a soft clatter and then there's heavy boots getting louder, followed by something softer.

It's the noise that makes Amy look up but it's the sight that makes her thought burn out like a spark in her mind. Because that's _Jake_ coming towards her.

It's a Wednesday and suddenly the world is right again. It's a Wednesday and Jake and Amy are occupying the same room, the same space, the same air.

They stare at each other for a beat, both forgetting to move. Their mirrored expressions say that they can't believe that it's Today. It's Today, it came, it arrived, it got here and it's not too late. It's Today and it's Wednesday and Jake is running towards Amy, not caring if a guard shouts at him, not hearing if they do or not. It's Wednesday and it's Today and Amy’s flying across the room, not caring about protocol or etiquette.

It's a Wednesday and there's nothing special about it. All across the city people will get up and take the Tube to work and come home and kiss their partners and their children and go home. They'll be street corner hot dogs and an old lady will get mugged. They'll be too much traffic and a tourist will get lost. Terry eats yoghurt. Gina smiles at her child. Hitchcock sleeps and Scully eats. Charles has found a new Hungarian place to dine at. It's a Wednesday and nothing is special or out of the ordinary.

It's a Wednesday and Captain Raymond Holt of the 99th Precinct in Brooklyn will smile. An old friend will send him an email detailing the successful release of both Rosa Diaz and Jacob Peralta. The email won't go on about the intimate moment that transpired between Peralta and the woman who came to bring him home but Raymond will read enough subtext in between the lines to know that his two best detectives are going to be just right.

But before all of this, before they leave and emails are sent and they go back to work, before all of this Jake and Amy find each other again. They're in the middle of a prison waiting room and there's white walls with helpline numbers on a noticeboard and guards watching them and a camera in the corner. The light above them is terrible and the clock stopped working a day ago and no one has fixed it. But nothing matters.

This is what matters: the way Amy doesn't sob until she reaches Jake and her fingers bunch in his clothes and she knows this is _real,_ that he's coming home; the way Jake simultaneously picks Amy up and presses her close just because he _can_ because he's free; the way she's shaking as she holds on tight to him, body heavily out wet sobs into his shoulder; the way he sinks to the floor under their combined weight until they're both half sitting/half kneeling on the floor, clutching each other tight as though letting go means _letting_ go. What matters is that when Jake finally kisses Amy again after months without her it tastes of salt and feels like home. When they kiss it's like water after a drought, when they just can't seem to get enough.

These things do not matter. These are the details. But they are the details that made that Wednesday what it was. Without those details it was any other day. But that Wednesday, in a prison waiting room just outside of New York City, is when Jake and Amy came home.

Thursday is a new day and it'll be better. Thursday is tomorrow and it's full of lazy kisses and quiet moments and suddenly breaking down in tears. It's Jake forgetting how the coffee machine works to get it perfect and aiming to smash the mug before Amy is there to show him how the thing works again. It's Amy waking up in the the morning and crying because there's someone in her bed again and it's Jake and the world feels right.

But that's Thursday and that's when they start learning how to swim again. It's the Wednesday that they stop drowning and breathe again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of this mini-series so thank you so much to everyone who has read it, left kudos and comments etc and I hope you all enjoyed it!  
> Tumblr: @cas-impala-pie  
> Until next time I come back to B99 fic (which shouldn't be too long because I have some ideas already) :) x


End file.
